


【授翻】就好像我從未認識過真正的你

by ashleyfun



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Relationship Problems, There are shenanigans and they are entirely on the author's part, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfun/pseuds/ashleyfun
Summary: 離婚文件跟一個小時前一樣未簽名。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like i don't even know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739728) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> 作者的話：這是之前發在我Tumblr上的離婚AU－－100%是惡作劇，最後有一點R18
> 
> 譯者的話：謝謝nightwalker老師的授權，如果你喜歡請前往原文按下Kudos!

離婚文件跟一小時前一樣未簽名。

Tony用手擦了擦嘴，品嘗著18年的起瓦士。他已經十年一口酒都沒喝了，但當他真的特別疲累，或壓力特別大時他就會開始喝，現在他已經嚐到核果和香草的味道。他忍住不要用力的吞嚥，然後別讓自己想太多。要把酒瓶找出來太容易了，如果有他會心碎的一晚，那就是今天了。

Steve會隨時過來拿剩下的東西，他會期待Tony把簽名過的表格交給他，表格上他的簽名欄就在Steve的旁邊，訴說著他們雙方都同意想要結束他們的婚姻。

雙方同意。Tony感覺到自己在難看的笑容中彎了嘴。雙方個屁。他沒有同意離婚──那是Steve的主意。這樣會容易許多，他什麼也沒和Tony說，Tony接過史蒂夫拿著的棕黃色信封。這比什麼都簡單，Tony沒有問，因為他知道Steve的意思是這樣會迅速多了，而Steve希望越快完成越好。

但Tony把這件事情搞砸了。他已經拿到文件好幾個星期了，表格仍躺在他的抽屜裡。他告訴Steve律師還在檢查──而Steve看起來像是被冒犯了，雖然他一聲不吭──但這個藉口快要到期了，現在除了因為Tony不想簽而沒有簽名這個簡單的事實之外，已經沒有其他藉口了。因為Tony就是不想簽它。

Tony一點也不想到這個地步。他不希望他們之間有突然的距離感，或是一觸即發的關係轉變為不斷的爭吵。他不希望Steve去睡客房。他不希望有一天醒來，發現那個他愛的、比愛自己生命還多的男人不再想要他了。

但Tony想要的東西在他的生活裡從來都觸不可及。他不知道為什麼沒想過Steve會有所不同呢。

他的手機在咖啡桌上震動，閃爍著Happy發來的訊息提醒，告訴他Steve在來到這裡的路上了。

Tony把文件留在原地，在他去開門時把身後書房的門關上。

Steve看起來氣色不錯。Tony不確定Steve有任何不好看的時候。

「文件還沒好。」他用這句取代「哈囉」。

Steve翻了個白眼。「沒關係。律師們有談到任何顧慮嗎？」

「沒有。」律師們說以不愉快的離婚案件來說，這非常公平。Steve沒有要求任何婚前財產、沒有要求Tony賣掉他們婚後一起買的東西、沒有要求Tony歸還婚戒或Steve這幾年來送他的禮物。他沒有要求贍養費或Tony一半的財富。他該死的不想要Tony的任何東西。

如果他可以貪心一點，或許傷害會小一點。

「我把他留在桌子上了。」他說，技術上來說這是真的。如果Steve認為他的意思是SI的桌上，也不是他的錯。「明天一早我會讓Pepper熬夜處理的。」

然後Pepper會讓他簽名的。他前幾天就該想到這麼做的。

「謝謝你。」Steve有一點猶豫的說。他其他東西都被放進箱子裡，丟在門前的手推車上。「你不用這麼麻煩的。」

「這樣比較簡單。」Tony說，他的用詞在他聽來很嘲諷。

Steve只是露出個不自然的微笑。「我猜是的。」

Tony整晚都在處理這件事，凌晨三點時他病懨懨的醒來，痛苦的了解到他要站在那裏看Steve收拾他最後的東西，整理他們一起生活最後的痕跡。當他反胃完後，他流著淚把東西放進他再也不會見的箱子。也許他自己做會比較容易一點，Tony不知道。但他已經受夠Steve離開而自己無力阻止了，至少他可以不要讓痛苦延續太久。該撕開ok繃、拔掉爛牙然後一勞永逸了。

當Tony在門口等待時，Steve推著他的推車出了電梯。他覺得自己應該做些什麼，但他不知道該做什麼。他有過很多糟糕的交往經歷，但離婚對他來說完全是第一次，所以他就只是等著Steve的下一步動作。畢竟，他已經跟隨這個男人的領導超過十年。

也許再跟著他最後一次吧。

Steve推車進了電梯，然後轉過身來。他的眼睛盯住Tony一段時間，而他們就只是站在原地直到Steve的視線變得過於沉重，Tony不得不移開眼神。「如果我忘記任何東西，就讓Happy知道，我會找出來它去哪的。我想我什麼都有。」

Steve再次笑了，這次沒那麼不自然，只是有點悲傷。「當你沉浸在工作裡的時候的確有點混蛋。我很確定你懂得。」

他把這個地方又檢查了三次，尋找任何Steve考慮的小事，然後回去拿那些Steve沒有注意到的，不管那些是不是他的。

「嗯，我明白。」Tony說。「你需要幫忙拿下樓嗎？」

「不用了，我可以自己來。」Steve又露出了半個不自然的笑容。「我──」他停頓了一下，然後輕輕地搖了頭。「我該走了，再次謝謝你。」他伸出手。

當他站在門口握上Steve的手時，他的臉色一片慘白。這不是握起來搖一搖那種，而是握住並擁抱的。Steve的手很溫暖，他的握手很有力量。這是個對Steve的擁抱相比起來很拙劣的模仿，但必須這麼做。

Steve緊握著他的手，幾乎讓他蒼白起來。「那是……你戴著我的狗牌嗎？」

Tony的心用力跳動一下，然後慢慢地下沉到他的胃。「嗯，那是……抱歉，我沒有想到──」他用空著的手把鍊子拉出他的襯衫。「你想要拿他們回去。」

Steve在很長一段停頓中都沒有回答他，他的眼睛盯著鍊子尾端的狗牌。Tony意識到，但有點太遲了，他把婚戒掛在鍊子上，白金色的戒指在不鏽鋼狗牌旁閃閃發光。

「不。」Steve最終說。他放開Tony的手然後退後一步。「不，我不想拿回他們。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：這章完全是MusicalLuna的錯。

「不。」Steve最終說。他放開Tony的手然後退後一步。「不，我不想拿回他們。」

「喔。」Tony讓狗牌重新躺回他的胸前。自從Steve在五年前把它們給他之後，他就一直戴著，已經很少去注意他們的重量了。但現在它們變得沉重，壓著他的弧反應堆，勒著他的脖子。「抱歉。」就像有一巴掌打在他的臉上，但他不知道為什麼。他再也不想要從你那裏拿任何東西，連本該屬於他的東西他也不想要。

Tony應該是屬於他的，但Steve也不想要。

他勉強自己露出笑容。「我昨晚應該要記得打包它們的。」

「不，沒關係。我知道戴著它們會讓你覺得很特別。」Steve又笑了，但看起來有點冷酷，有點刻薄。最近Steve的笑容都是這個樣子。「隨便你想怎麼處理它們吧。它們是你的了，我不想要拿回它們。神盾會給我一個新的來代替的。」

Tony有點發怒──最近也發生了很多次。但為此而戰並不能挽回他們的關係。不幸的是Tony有一種不管他們有沒有在他們關係破裂之前就注意到這件事，都已經來不及了。「好吧。」他馬上回話。「我猜那就這樣了。」

Steve突然地再次露出奇怪、不舒服的微笑。「就這樣吧。」他伸出了手。

Tony不想碰他，不想把這個毫無感情的握手當作他們最後一次碰觸彼此，但他也知道他跟Steve看起來仍然像朋友是該死的幸運。他伸出手握住了Steve。

「會好起來的。」Steve說。「我是說，我們都知道這不會持續下去，但至少這挺有趣的，對嗎？」

Tony閉上他的眼睛。「你該走了。」

要說有什麼奇怪的話，就是他握Tony的手握得更緊了。「我不認為你真的想讓我走。」

Tony突然感到一種沒由來的恐懼──這完全是空前的。他以前從來沒有害怕Steve，既使在他們最黑暗及最艱困的時刻，在他身邊一直以來都充滿安全感。

他頭一次發覺到，如果Steve想要傷害他，他能做的實在太少了。這通常是一個警訊，今天Tony緊張地發覺到一個事實，就是Steve正抓著他手腕上的戰甲控制面板。

抵達的電梯叮咚了一聲。

Tony感覺自己像個的要匆忙逃走的叛徒。不管他跟Steve的關係多緊張，Happy或Pepper的出現會打斷他們的對話。

接著電梯的門打開了，Steve從裡面衝了出來。

是Steve，但穿著很髒的神盾藍色制服，頭髮看起來像是一個月沒剪過。

Tony倒抽一口氣，但另一個Steve先開口了。「該死的給我離開他身邊。」

握在Tony手腕上的力量變得非常用力。「我想你應該讓我先。」

「他媽的──」Tony的話語被Steve猛拉過他手臂的動作打斷，他把Tony抓到自己身旁。「記得我剛說你該走了嗎？」

「把你的手拿開。」另一個Steve低吼的說。「不然我就把他們宰了。」

Steve──現在握住他手腕的那個──差不多是在咆哮。「你應該過來帶他走。」

「別擔心，我們會這樣做的。」

Clint的聲音從他右後方傳來，Tony幾乎來不及注意，箭矢就從他後腦杓飛過，嵌進Steve的喉嚨。

他的血是綠色的。

他在尖叫，他知道這沒什麼用，接著另一個Steve把他拉離開──老天啊，那是斯克魯人嗎？

「你沒事吧？」Steve的手把他全身上下拍了一遍，拍了他胸口、捏捏他的肩膀和手臂。「給我看看你的手腕，它都變得青黑了。」

「Steve？老天啊──」當Steve小心翼翼地用手指撫摸Tony挫傷的手腕，緊張兮兮的檢查骨折時，Tony不敢看他。他越過Steve的肩頭看去，那裏有另一個Steve，流著綠色的血倒在牆邊，Clint和Natasha從走廊的另一端靠近他。

「他有傷害你嗎？」Steve把Tony的臉捧在手心。「他有碰你嗎？」

「Steve？」

Steve把他靠在胸前，雙手環抱住Tony。「我很抱歉，我試著快點離開了。」

Tony能感覺到自己在發抖。「Steve？」

Steve在他的太陽穴印下一吻，他亂糟糟的鬍子抵著Tony的皮膚。「你還好嗎？我向你發誓，我真的盡我所能地趕來了。」

Tony的心在他的胸膛裡砰砰跳。他緩慢地舉起手臂，靠上Steve的背。他變瘦了，他的肋骨和脊柱在Tony的手下變得明顯。「他冒充你多久了？」  
「將近兩個月。」Steve聽起來很痛苦。

「兩個月。」Tony把字含在嘴裡。「他……你已經消失兩個月了？」

「Tony。」Steve的聲音幾乎像是把他的名字唸的很破碎。

「他沒有……他沒有傷害我。沒……他沒有碰我。我不認為他想。」除了幾個毫無感情的吻，Steve已經好幾個星期沒有碰他了。一個月、兩個月。「他……我們一直在吵架。」

Steve重重的嘆了一口氣。「他試著跟你拉開距離。他知道如果他讓你靠他太近，你會意識到發生什麼事。」他的手臂將Tony緊緊抱在胸前。「我試著回到你身邊，我保證，我努力趕回來。」

「是他──」Tony把他推開了一點，好讓他可以看到Steve的表情。「是他提出離婚的嗎？」

「什麼？」Steve的睜大了眼睛，充滿驚訝。「不，Tony，那不是我，我永遠不會──」

「我應該要知道的──」回頭看到這個改變，是突然、莫名其妙、毫無預兆的。「你──他只是──拉開距離。我不知道哪裡錯了，然後他就告訴我他要分開。那個文件──」Tony笑了，又疲憊又喘不過氣。「我一直拖著不願意簽名。希望他會改變心意。」

「把它丟掉、碎掉、燒掉吧。」Steve把他們的額頭靠在一起。「那不是我。他只是試著讓你一蹶不振。」

Tony轉頭看了斯克魯人，他現在臉朝下躺在地上，Natasha正給他──她？牠？──上銬。他現在已經卸下了Steve的樣貌，變成一個七呎高，有著綠色皮膚的外星人。這就是他的生活，說實話。「我早該知道的。你看起來很不對勁。但他拋棄我的事情發生的太突然，而他不想看到我或跟我說話，所以我們都沒有談過。」

「那不是我。」Steve又說了一次。「Tony。我哪次沒跟你吵架就離開了？」

Tony闔上眼，惱怒的笑一聲。「也是，你沒有尖叫這件事應該是第一個警報。」他嘆氣，並退後了一點。「Tasha？一切在你們控制之下了嗎？」

他對他豎了拇指，然後把她的刀在手背上轉了一圈。「我們好了。Clint已經叫了封鎖小組過過來把他們拖去審問。」

「你需要吃個飯。」Tony說。「我不喜歡你這麼瘦。你看醫生了嗎？我們應該要帶你去看醫生。」

「等等。」Steve低頭輕輕地吻了他，就只是擦過Tony的唇。「等會再吃，好嗎？我至少跟你分開兩個月了，我還沒準備好讓你離開呢。」

Tony感覺到自己最後一絲的緊張跟困惑從身上溜走。「好吧。」他溫柔的說。「讓我們進去然後把你弄乾淨點，我們應該談談些事。」

「沒錯，像是──離婚。這兩個月到底發生了些什麼事。」Steve朝斯克魯眨了眨眼，面無表情。「跟我發誓他沒有傷害你。」

「既然你回來了，就沒有什麼不能解決的。」Tony把手放在Steve的臉頰上，把目光轉移到他身上。「來吧。我讓廚房弄個晚餐，你去洗澡，然後告訴我發生了什麼。」

Steve點點頭，朝他靠了過去。「跟我在一起。」

Tony在他額頭上印了一吻，然後把Steve推進他們的家。「Steve，寶貝，這次之後你永遠別想擺脫我了。下一次我們吵架的時候，我會指控你是斯克魯。」

Steve大笑。「好吧，如果『離婚』這個詞再一次從我嘴巴說出來，我同意你讓神盾追捕我。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve和Tony重聚並照顧彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：我真是太可笑啦，抱歉花了這麼長時間！

門在他們身後輕輕地關上，Tony本能的用手摸了旁邊的密碼版，把天窗關上。如果復仇者們需要他們，他們會得到密碼進入的，而如果冒充者脫逃，他和Steve至少跟他隔著一扇鎖著的門。

  
「來吧，坐下來一下。」Tony帶他到沙發上，Steve小心翼翼地坐下去。「你看起來像長途跋涉過。」  
Steve疲憊的笑了。「有這麼糟？」

  
「你還是很美。」Tony說。他向前傾了身子，用拇指擦去落在Steve眼角旁的一滴血。「坐在這一下吧，我馬上去讓廚房給你弄點東西。有什麼想吃的嗎？」

  
「你。」Steve說，帶著Tony熟悉的眼神看著他。

  
「直到你好好洗澡、吃東西、看醫生以及睡個好覺才行。」Tony彎腰又吻了他一次，只因為他可以。Steve的嘴唇粗糙而乾裂，但該死的熟悉。  
太久了。老天啊他好想念親吻Steve。

  
「你真殘忍。」Steve說，但他一個吻接著又一個吻。「在那些該死的日子裡我很想你。」

  
Tony把手貼在他的臉龐，把最後的吻壓在他的唇上。「不太一樣，我知道，但我也很想你。」

  
Steve在親吻中嘆了一口氣。「我很抱歉他對你做的事，但是──」他退後了一點，深藍色的眼睛盯著Tony的臉龐。「我很高興沒有發生更糟的事。他們告訴我──我很害怕。」他擲起Tony的手放在自己手裡，十指緊扣。「再告訴我一次，他沒有傷害你。」

  
「他幾乎沒有碰我。」Tony用他空著的手梳理Steve的頭髮。「你記得的最後一件事情是什麼？」

  
「燕麥餅。」Steve倒在他的觸碰裡。「星期六早上，二月底。我給了你一個早安吻，然後我們做愛。Thor給隊伍做了燕麥餅，我們下午跟Rhodey 和Carol打籃球。接著神盾給了我一個任務。」

  
「而你變成一個完全不同的人。」Tony記得那天。「我還在睡，當你──當他回來時。他進來後我就醒了，我試著問他任務怎麼樣了，但他……他不想聊天。他就是爬上了床然後轉過身去。我想那個任務一定很糟，所以我了給他空間。我再次醒來時他已經走了──我們接下來就沒聊過了。你──他總是不搭理我──他很忙，他有任務，他要跟其他人開會。我開始想你肯定是對我的某些事生氣了，但我不知道為什麼。然後──」Tony彎了彎唇，露出疲憊的笑容。「幾周後他帶著離婚文件出現，告訴我他不想再繼續了。」

  
「我很抱歉他傷害了你。」Steve搖了搖頭。「但我該死對他沒有碰你感到開心。」

  
想到那個冒充者的手放在他的皮膚上，Tony就毛骨悚然。他不確定如果真的發生，他還能不能直視Steve的臉。「我不認為他會冒著跟我親近的風險。Sam也抱怨你一直不停地趕他走，而你不跟Nat和Thor訓練了。他，他不願意。」

  
「他會跟認識他的人保持距離。」Steve又吻了他一次。「離婚會幫助他。如果有人認為他表現很奇怪，他可以歸咎於是離婚的壓力。」

  
「對，真的很有壓力。」

  
Steve碰了碰他，手指輕撫過掛著狗牌的鍊子，然後勾住鍊子下擺，把它從Tony的皮膚上拉起。他胡亂摸了一下扣環──他的手指既笨拙又還在發抖，老天，Tony應該堅持要他先看醫生的──但他握住扣環並打開了他，接著小心翼翼的把Tony的婚戒拿了下來。他讓它滑落到拇指上，再仔細地重新扣上扣環，把狗牌放回Tony的襯衫底下。

  
他一手拿著戒指，一手碰著Tony的手。「拜託。」他說，而他的聲音在顫抖。「拜託，我可以──」

  
「是的，當然。」Tony幫Steve把戒指按上手指，然後Tony把手放在他手心裡。「Steve──」

  
「那不是我。」他緊緊握著Tony的手。「我不能想像你這幾個月怎麼過的，但那不是我，而我不能──不能因為他說的話而失去你。」

  
「嘿。」Tony把手放在Steve的雙手上。「我們之前都在做同一種工作，不要假裝我們沒有。這幾個月對我們來說都很艱難。但我哪裡都不會去，除非你要我離開，知道嗎？我沒有簽那些離婚文件，因為我還沒準備好放棄我們的關係，而現在我知道你也不想要──Steve，你得把我抓起來，拴上繩子才能擺脫我。」

  
Steve搖搖頭。「我永遠不會。」

  
Tony在Steve的手背上印下一吻。「約好了。」

  
「我愛你。」Steve說。「老天啊，Tony。」

  
「嘿，注意用詞。你媽媽沒告訴你嗎？」Tony笑了笑，把Steve的頭髮從他臉上撥開。「我也愛你。比我告訴過你的還愛你。」Steve俯身親吻Tony的掌心，他們就在原地坐了一會。

  
「好吧。」Tony說。「來吧，讓我們在你趴在桌上睡死之前好好打理你一下。你想吃什麼？」  
「都可以，我餓得可以吃下一頭牛。」

  
「我知道了，起來。」Tony扶著Steve從沙發上站起來，他看起來有些不穩，但依舊堅定著步伐。「你最後一次吃飯是什麼時候？」

  
「Clint和Nat給我一些能量棒和軍糧，但在這之前──好幾天吧，或許。斯克魯人認為如果讓我餓著會比較容易控制我。」

  
憤怒在Tony的心中爆發。「提醒我如果跟他們狹路相逢，要給那些混帳一發斥力炮。現在去洗澡吧，我來處理晚餐。」

  
Steve走了一兩步，然後猶豫地說：「你不離開？你會留在這裡？」

  
「我哪裡都不去。等我盡快弄完這些，我會過去加入你。」Tony等到Steve點頭，然後才去拿電話。只花了一分鐘他就安排好食物了──主廚視把索爾和Steve餵飽為挑戰，所以她還掌控了局勢。Tony要求了一些容易被胃吸收的營養品，他還能在掛電話前聽到她在廚房大吼大叫的指令。

  
當他靠近浴室時，他聽到水流聲。當Tony推開門時，Steve的聲音從牆壁上回盪出低沉的呻吟。

  
Tony已經好幾個月沒聽到這個聲音了。他注意到自己起了生理反應。

  
淋浴占了這個寬廣、有多個蓮蓬頭的磁磚浴室三分之一的空間，這裡沒有門。Steve站在正中間，赤裸著的，他的頭垂在胸前，水柱沖刷著他的脊柱，從後腦杓流了下來。

  
他已經看起來好點了，血跡及全身的汙垢從他的皮膚上沖刷下來。但不穿制服，讓他流失了很多體重這事更明顯了。Tony吞下對讓他挨餓的斯克魯的怨氣。

  
他把他的鞋子踢到浴室最遠的角落，然後迅速脫光了衣服。當他走進水柱時，水幾乎要燙著他的皮膚，但他忽略了這點，然後去拿乾淨的毛巾和沐浴乳。

  
當Tony小心地把布披上他的肩膀和背後時，Steve一動也不動。他用手撫過Steve的皮膚，刷掉沐浴乳及血跡，把幾塊看起來粗糙的皮膚從沐浴精中避開。他感覺到Steve背後的緊繃的肌肉在他的每一次觸碰下舒展開來，而當Tony小心翼翼地按摩著他下背肌的腫塊時，Steve不自覺發出了舒服的呻吟。

  
他一路往下，把布鋪在Steve的屁股的肌肉下，沿著他的大腿和小腿，然後移動到Steve的前面。Steve抬起頭來朝他微笑，水從他的頭髮上低落到眼睛，Tony不得不親吻他。

  
他暫時跳過了Steve的臉，開始清洗他的全身，細心的擦著他的喉嚨和胸膛。Steve為他換了個角度，舉起手臂，然後就只是輕輕一碰就放下了，但大多時候他就只是被動的站著，讓Tony幫他洗澡。他沒有一直盯著Tony，但Tony感覺到他的眼神中的份量。他親吻著Steve的心臟、柔軟的腹部、大腿的肌肉、腹股溝處和鼠蹊。Steve的陰莖因為他的觸碰而微微顫抖，Tony感覺到他的腹部有一股熱意，但他把兩者都忽略了。

  
「腳。」Tony說，而Steve抬起腿，舉起手放在Tony的肩膀上平衡。他的觸摸變得如火，Tony把布一塊塊鋪在Steve的腳下，揉著他的腳踝和足弓，把拇指貼在他的腳後跟，只為了再聽到一次他的呻吟。

  
「好了，坐下。」Tony讓Steve的腳放下，催促他到淋浴區後面的壁架，那裏安裝著水龍頭。「幫我把頭往後仰。」

  
Tony讓泡沫抹上他的頭髮──頭髮很髒，幾乎搓不出泡沫，他把頭髮沖洗了兩次，再抹上護髮，Steve靠在他的胸前嘆氣並轉頭吻了Tony的喉嚨。「感覺真好。」

  
Tony在他額前印下一吻。「把你的眼睛閉上。」他用雙手清洗了一下臉，然後仔細地用手指摸過Steve的臉，從他的眉毛到鼻子及臉頰，輕輕地在他臉上畫圈。他在Steve的鬍子上抹上一點肥皂，但它們糾纏在一起，必須剪掉──俘虜Steve的傢伙並沒有很在意他個人的舒適。「我要把你的臉弄濕了。」

  
Steve輕輕的哼了哼，然後把眼睛閉上。Tony用手摀住水管，讓水溫和地沖刷Steve的臉。他用手抹了Steve的皮膚，確定肥皂已經沖乾淨了，才開始用護髮素。

  
Tony讓手指滑過Steve下巴的線條。「都乾淨了。」

  
「謝謝你。」Steve慢慢地站起來，伸出一隻手幫Tony從板凳上站起來後，伸展他的背和肩膀。

Tony接過手，欣賞著水從Steve身上流下的景象。「好多了？」

  
Steve把他推近，直到他們從臀部到胸膛都靠在一起。「好多了。」他說。

  
他已經半硬著了，他的陰莖筆直的抵著Tony的。Tony的皮膚在Steve每一次的觸碰下發燙，就像被曬紅了一樣。Tony的下腹的興奮被喚醒，隨著Steve開始擺動臀部進入到Tony的身體，緩慢的快感漸漸熱辣起來。

  
一部分的Tony認為這是個糟糕的舉動。Steve累個半死、受了傷、疲勞又脆弱──而Tony在這最後的幾周也不好過。但剩下的他很渴望並心痛地想要有個Steve回到他身邊的、還想要他的證明。他將他的手臂落到Steve的肩膀上，讓手穿進Steve的髮絲間，把他拉進一個吻裡。

  
Steve把手掌平放在Tony的肩胛骨上，另一隻手放在Tony的臀部上，捏著他的屁股把他拉近。

  
這是個混亂、一點尷尬，還有點太快的結束。Steve的身體帶著點筋疲力盡的撞擊，但他的手依舊緊緊地固定在Tony身上。他的氣息在兩個既深又激烈的吻中急促而有力。他把Tony緊緊地擁著，身體晃動，當他射出來時，他的呼吸在Tony的唇上顫抖。

  
「天啊。」Tony說。Steve又吻了一次他，充滿力量及佔有慾，他雙手緊緊握住Tony的屁股。他用力拉著他，鼓勵他向前，Tony搖搖晃晃地靠在Steve身上呻吟著，他讓自己的抵在Steve稍微疲軟的陰莖，帶著越來越多的慾望向他推去，直到他要高潮，然後幾乎全射在Steve的胸膛上。

  
Steve將他抱起。「我好想你。」Steve說。他輕啄了一下Tony的下唇。「當我被關在牢房裡時我會想你。想像抱緊你，親吻你的感覺。我會夢到你，在我的夢裡我已經安全的回到有你在的家。我願意為了再次擁你入懷而做任何事，Tony，我永遠不會放棄。」

  
「我會找到你的。」Tony說。他把臉緊靠在Steve的肩窩，嗅他身上的肥皂、汗水及精液混合的氣味。「他不能永遠愚弄我。我很抱歉我沒有早點發現，但當我意識到發生了什麼事，就沒有什麼可以阻止我去找你。」

  
Steve露出微笑。「我知道。就是這個念頭讓我堅持下去。」

  
Tony吻了他的下巴。「你剛毀了我的勞動成果，站好點，讓我把我們兩個都弄乾淨。」

  
「或者可以讓我們弄更髒？」Steve挑著眉毛看向他。

  
Tony擺出嚴肅的臉試圖假裝他的膝蓋沒有突然地發軟。「晚餐，還有醫學檢查完後再說，別以為我忘了這件事。」

  
Steve做了個鬼臉，不過在Tony第二次幫他清理時沒有亂動。「現在刮鬍子還是飯後？」Tony問，而Steve很明顯的猶豫且不安。「好吧，既然食物還沒準備好，先坐下吧。」

  
Steve坐回椅子，背向後靠在牆上。Tony把蓮蓬頭關上，去拿刮鬍刀和刮鬍泡。在他向Tony遞出離婚文件的前一天，他一聲不吭的把這些東西帶走了。

  
不是Steve，是冒名頂替者。這只能讓他少受一點傷，但Tony可以解決這個。那從來就不是Steve。

  
「不要動。」Tony先用剪刀把最糾纏混亂的部分剪下來，讓它們落到沖著水的地板上。在他能夠換成刮鬍刀前，他盡可能地讓它們剪的足夠短。他把刮鬍泡抹在Steve的臉上，然後小心地把刮鬍刀刮過他的臉頰和下巴的線條，柔軟的皮膚露了出來。Steve沒有移動或退縮，但他把眼睛睜著，看著Tony的一舉一動。

  
Tony用手指撫過Steve的下巴，感受他剩下來的鬍渣，然後把手指停留在Steve的脈搏片刻，數著他的心跳。

  
Steve的胃咕嚕地叫了起來，他繼續行動，把刮鬍刀放在一旁，用水管把Steve沖洗乾淨，然後用乾淨的毛巾和熱水把Steve臉上最後的泡沫擦掉。

「好了。嘿，我又能看到你的臉了。」他用拇指掃過Steve的顴骨，那裏比平常更突出。「來吧，你的食物應該準備好了。」

  
他用毛巾把Steve拍乾，接著把他裹進Tony最舒適的睡衣裡。「我們得把你剩下的東西拿回來──我不確定他離開時去哪了，我們可能得找找了。」

  
「我可以買新衣服。」Steve說。「他們從我身上搶走的東西裡，只有你跟我的自由不可取代，而我會把他們奪回來。現在對我來說，其他的都不重要。」他皺了一下眉頭，然後補充：「不過，還有我的婚戒，我想要它回來。」

  
「你的──」Tony直盯著Steve的手，他感覺有點恐怖，因為他現在才意識到那裏是光裸的。「他們做了──」

  
「他們把它給了他，那個冒充者。」Steve吐出這個詞。「我們在外頭的時候沒想到這件事──我只希望你盡可能地遠離他。」

  
「他沒有戴著戒指。他把文件拿給我簽名時已經把它脫下來了。可能跟你剩下的東西混在一起。我們明天去弄清楚他怎麼處理的，好嗎？」

  
「我想要那個戒指回來。」Steve說。

「我們可以給你一個新的，如果需要的話。」

  
「那是你給我的。我知道那只是個珠寶，但那個──那對我來說很重要。」

  
Tony點點頭。「我們會讓它回來的。我懷疑他花了很多力氣才把它賣掉，所以可能在他這幾周住的地方的附近，我們會找到的。」

  
這個保證似乎是Steve需要的全部了。「我沒有放棄抵抗。」他咧嘴一笑，是當他要做些危險的事情時，Tony會看到的那種狂野、邪惡的笑容。「當我發現他們要做什麼的時候，我讓他們花了很大的力氣。他們用了六個人才讓我脫掉戒指，而他們為此付出的代價比我受的傷多更多。」

  
「我寧願你不要受傷。」Tony邊說邊穿上浴衣。「不過如果是我，我想我也會做同樣的事。」他試著想像被關進牢裡兩個月，知道有個傢伙用他的臉假裝是Steve的丈夫，睡在他旁邊，跟他一起戰鬥，看著他變得既脆弱又毫無防備，他覺得自己大概會瘋掉。

  
當他們回到臥室的時候，Steve肯定開始慢吞吞了起來。他靠在Tony的側邊，讓他用平常沒在用的方式支撐著Steve的體重。賈維斯在那裡放置了好幾盤食物，然後給了Steve一個親切的微笑。「隊長，我必須說非常高興看到你平安無事的回來。」

  
「謝謝你，賈維斯。」Steve發出一個疲憊的呻吟然後低頭坐好。「該死的花了我好幾個月。」

  
「的確。我必須說，我發現會變形的外星人比較容易解釋得通過去幾周發生的事。」賈維斯等到Steve坐定，然後遞給他餐巾和一杯水。「你要我留下來桌邊服務嗎？」

  
Tony搖搖頭。「我處理就好了，賈維斯。Steve很快就會康復了，我只要確保他不會淹死在湯裡就行。」

  
賈維斯緊緊地捏了他的肩膀一下。「好的。隊長、先生，如果有任何需要請馬上打給我。隊長，我希望你能盡快康復。我離開時會把門鎖上，這樣你們可以保有隱私。」

  
晚餐是一大碗的燉雞肉、好幾片塗厚厚一層奶油和蜂蜜的厚麵包，一盤堆得高高的馬鈴薯、紅蘿蔔及青豆。Tony幾乎連眨眼的機會都沒有，Steve就快速的把食物消滅掉，然後他噗通一聲靠向沙發，重重地呼了一口氣。「這是我需要的，謝謝。」

  
「感謝廚房吧，他們完成了最困難的部分。」Tony把空盤從Steve的手中拿到旁邊。「來吧，你需要休息。」他抬起Steve的胳膊，讓Steve靠著他，他們一起走進臥室。

  
Steve坐在床邊，Tony放下遮版、拉上窗簾，把房間用的能多暗就多暗。「你想穿點什麼嗎？」Tony問。「我──我想我還有一些適合你的。或者我可以找找你的。給我一點時間，我──」

  
「別離開。」Steve說。「你可以留下來嗎？我知道你一定有工作……」

  
「我哪裡也不去。」Tony把Steve的睡袍拉了下來，掀開被子讓他躺下。「我會在這裡。小睡一下對我來說挺好的，我好幾個晚上沒睡好了。」

  
他把睡袍脫了下來，丟在床邊的地板上，然後爬到Steve的身旁。Steve蜷在他旁邊，抬起一隻手臂做了邀請，Tony快樂地接受了。他把一隻手貼在Steve的胸膛，而Steve的手搭在他的肩膀上。「睡吧，我會在這。」他摒住了呼吸，忍不住又補充了一句：「答應我，我醒來的時候你還會在這。」

  
Steve輕輕地用唇刷過他的前額，他的手臂緊緊地擁住Tony的肩膀。「我發誓，我永遠都不會不跟你吵架就離開你。」


End file.
